bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Siebte Staffel
Folgen Folge 1 (221): Ein Weiterer Seltsame Vogel - (Another Strange Bird) - Another Strange Bird September 21, 2011 Folge 2 (222): Neues Fernsehen Bären - (Bear's New TV) - Bear's New Television September 28, 2011 Folge 3 (223): Ojos Freier Tag - (Ojo's Day Off) - Ojo's Day Off Oktober 5, 2011 Folge 4 (224): Waldland Valley im der Nachrichten - (Woodland Valley on the News) - The Woodland Valley News Report Oktober 12, 2011 Folge 5 (225): Ich Habe Hormone - (I Have Hormones) - Tomorrow Never Ducks Oktober 19, 2011 Folge 6 (226): Zurück zur Maus Kolleg - (Back to Mouse College) - Back to Mouse College Oktober 26, 2011 Folge 7 (227): Der Alles Kasten - (The Everything Box) - The Anything Box November 2, 2011 Folge 8 (228): Vorstellen Nation - (Imagine Nation) - Imagine Nation November 9, 2011 Folge 9 (229): Gedankenleser - (Mind Reader) - Mind Reader November 16, 2011 Folge 10 (230): Bären Neu Auto - (Bear's New Automobile) - Bear's New Car November 23, 2011 Folge 11 (231): Prähistorisch Bär - (Prehistoric Bear) - Prehistoric Bear November 30, 2011 Folge 12 (232): Es Ist Zeit Aufzuwachsen - (It's Time to Grow Up) - Grow Up, Jack Junior Dezember 7, 2011 Folge 13 (233): Ich Habe Osteoporose - (I Have Osteoporosis) - Nothing Left to Live For Dezember 14, 2011 Folge 14 (234): Optionen Gut - (Good Options) - Good Options Dezember 21, 2011 Folge 15 (235): Eine Lieferung Weihnachten - (A Christmas Delivery) - Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery Dezember 28, 2011 Folge 16 (236): Der Feuerwerk - (The Fireworks) - Pip and the Fireworks Display January 17, 2012 Folge 17 (237): Vorgeben Zeit - (Pretend Time) - Pretend Time January 24, 2012 Folge 18 (238): Riemenscheiben - (Pulleys) - The Bear of All Pulleys January 31, 2012 Folge 19 (239): Rad und Achse - (Wheel and Axle) - Like a Wheel or a Lever Februar 7, 2012 Folge 20 (240): Kunst Wertschätzung - (Art Appreciation) - Art Appreciation Februar 14, 2012 Folge 21 (241): Wer Ist Der Neue Doktor? - (Who's the New Doctor?) - A New Doctor in Town Februar 21, 2012 Folge 22 (242): Harrys Valentinstag - (Harry's Valentine's Day) - Harry's Duck Heart Crush Februar 28, 2012 Folge 23 (243): Hohe Punktzahl - (High Score) - High Score März 6, 2012 Folge 24 (244): Aufstellen der Stühle - (Setting Up the Chairs) - Just Set Up the Chairs März 13, 2012 Folge 25 (245): Jeeters Witze - (Jeeter's Jokes) - No Joke for Jeeter März 20, 2012 Folge 26 (246): Eizellent - (Eggscellent) - Eggscellent März 27, 2012 Folge 27 (247): Bist du Klug Genug? - (Are You Smart Enough?) - More Smarter April 3, 2012 Folge 28 (248): Maus, Wo Ist Mein Marmelade? - (Mouse, Where's My Jam?) - Mouse, Where's My Jam? April 10, 2012 Folge 29 (249): Aprilscherze Tag - (April Fools Day) - Fools in April April 17, 2012 Folge 30 (250): Der Neue Grenze - (The New Border) - The New Frontier April 24, 2012 Folge 31 (251): Tierisches Verhalten - (Animal Behavior) - Animal Behavior Mai 1, 2012 Folge 32 (252): Bär und der Osterhase - (Bear and the Easter Bunny) - When Bear Met the Easter Bunny Mai 1, 2012 Folge 33 (253): Rad Des Stinktiers - (Wheel of the Skunk) - Wheel of Skunk Mai 8, 2012 Folge 34 (254): Harry Weiß am Besten - (Harry Knows Best) - Harry Knows Best Mai 8, 2012 Folge 35 (255): Tag der Arbeit im Waldland Valley - (Labor Day in Woodland Valley) - Labor Day in Woodland Valley Mai 15, 2012 Folge 36 (256): Saatgut, Sie Mögen Dich! - (Seeds, They Like You!) - Seeds, I Love You So Mai 15, 2012 Folge 37 (257): Junkie-Geschäft - (Junky Business) - Junky Business Mai 22, 2012 Folge 38 (258): Der Hungrig Spielen - (The Hungry Games) - The Hungry Games Mai 22, 2012 Folge 39 (259): Pucks Kumpel - (Puck's Buddy) - Puck Meets His Buddy Mai 29, 2012 Folge 40 (260): Felsen der Otterback - (Rock the Otterback) - Otterback Mai 29, 2012 Category:International BITBBH Seasons